Supernova
by Griseldis
Summary: Et si Sirius avait eu une fille, âgée de quelques années de plus qu'Harry ? La vérité, et bien la vérité, c'est que ça n'aurait rien changé. NON UA


_Disclaimer : Incroyable mais vrai, je ne suis pas JKR. En revanche la majorité des personnages m'appartiennent vu que c'est surtout du OC, du OC et encore du OC. Comment ça, vous vous en moquez éperdument ?_

_Note de l'auteur : J'ai toujours eu envie de faire un Sirius/OC (et pourtant j'aime pas Sirius et j'aime pas les OC, allez comprendre), mais j'étais arrêtée par la terrifiante Sue qui rôde toujours dans ce que j'écris. Finalement, et sans que je sache trop comment, le OC en question est devenue la fille de Sirius (encore pire du point de vue suesque) et Stella est née. J'aime beaucoup ce personnage, auquel j'ai essayé de donner la cohérence et le caractère d'une fille de 15 ans, grandie un peu trop vite mais encore profondément enfantine par certains aspects. En tout cas, j'insiste, cette histoire n'est pas un univers alternatif, Sirius mourra quand même au tome 5 et Harry ne rencontrera pas Stella, et ne saura même pas qu'elle existe. _

* * *

.

**Supernova**

.

Partie 1

.

.

« Stella ! Attends-moi ! Stella ! »

La jeune fille qui se retourna à ces mots avait quinze ans, mais on lui en donnait invariablement cinq voire dix de plus selon sa tenue. Elle était très grande, plus que beaucoup d'hommes, mais son corps mince était purement féminin dans ses formes et ses courbes. Un visage frappant, mais sans joliesse, d'une beauté toute masculine dominait ce grand corps de femme. Elle-même se serait trouvée tout à fait laide, avec sa mâchoire carrée, ses lèvres fines et sèches, son nez droit, ses pommettes marquées et ses cheveux lisses d'un châtain commun si elle n'avait pas eu d'extraordinaires yeux, en amande, qui adoucissaient ses expressions souvent dures et qui par leur exceptionnelle couleur, un bleu gris tournant à l'acier au gré des variations de lumière, éclairaient sa figure d'une nuance mélancolique presque charmante.

Elle regarda la petite blonde, d'autant plus petite que Stella frôlait le mètre quatre-vingt, courir vers elle, une sacoche de cuir violet battant ses hanches.

« Charlotte, je t'ai déjà dit, je crois, que je préfère Rosemary, lui rappela-t-elle quand son amie arriva à sa hauteur et s'arrêta un instant pour souffler.

— Moi j'aime bien Stella. C'est plus joli je trouve.

— Peut-être. Mais au moins, je la connais, elle. »

Charlotte grimaça. Stella était si absurde dès que le sujet de son père venait sur le tapis. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle portait ce prénom en souvenir de cet homme dont elle refusait de parler, elle avait décidé de n'employer que le second, qui lui venait de sa grand-mère maternelle. Pour l'instant, pour ce qu'en savait Charlotte, ce n'était pas très concluant. Tout le monde continuait à l'appeler Stella.

La brune s'était remise en marche, et Charlotte se mit à trottiner à ses côtés, un pas de son amie équivalant presque à deux des siens.

Le silence, sans être vraiment gênant, était tout de même un peu inconfortable.

« Où tu vas au fait ? » demanda finalement Charlotte, voyant que Stella prenait le chemin qui menait à leur école. Elle-même avait une raison d'y aller, des maudits cours d'été, mais la brune, qui caracolait en tête de classe n'avait à priori rien à y faire.

« Parsons a appelé ma mère, à cause du bouquin que je n'ai pas rendu. Je dois aider à l'installation de la nouvelle bibliothèque en punition.

— Oh le sale con ! Franchement, c'est tellement nul de devoir aller à l'école alors que nous sommes en vacances, soupira Charlotte. Et encore, tu as de la chance, toi.

— Attends, classer des bouquins avec Parsons, tu appelles ça de la chance ?

— Toi quand ce sera fini, tu n'auras plus à y retourner! Mais moi... »

Stella haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas de réponse, ni même de consolation à lui offrir, ce qui n'empêcha pas la blonde de continuer à se plaindre. Après s'être lamentée sur l'injustice des cours de rattrapages qu'elle devrait suivre jusqu'à la mi-temps du mois, Charlotte s'en prit au temps. Une vague de chaleur s'était abattue sur Londres en ce début d'août, et malgré l'heure relativement matinale, le thermomètre affichait déjà trente et un degrés. Pas un souffle de vent ne venait rafraîchir l'air de la capitale, même si la météo prévoyait de la pluie pour le soir. Entre l'humidité moite et la chaleur des pots d'échappements des voitures qui remontaient l'avenue, il y avait de quoi se sentir mal pour des jeunes Anglaises habituées au climat généralement plus tempéré de leur île.

« Il fait tellement chaud ! protestait Charlotte, en secouant le chemisier un peu trop ajusté et sans manche qu'elle portait. Je vais puer la transpiration !

Elle eut un regard vers Stella qui ne semblait pas si incommodée par la chaleur.

— Pourquoi tu ne transpires pas, toi ?

— Parce que je suis en short et t-shirt, alors que toi tu as mis ce chemisier en jean qui te va tellement bien mais qui est très épais, vu que tu cherches à attirer l'attention de Reese Fishman. »

Reese Fishman était le plus beau garçon de l'école, et avait lui aussi des cours à refaire cet été. Stella ne doutait pas que cette nouvelle avait aidé Charlotte à se résoudre courageusement à l'idée de passer son mois de juillet et la mi-août enfermée dans une salle de classe.

« Pas du tout ! Je ne cherche pas du tout à plaire à Reese Fishman. Tu m'insultes, Stella ! »

La blonde protestait avec une énergie qui ne dissimulait en rien son trouble. Stella hésitait entre l'amusement et l'attendrissement. Il y avait deux ans de cela, quand Reese Fishman avait encore son appareil dentaire et subissait les attentions de Dame Acné, il avait passé toute une soirée à caresser ses seins naissants et à l'embrasser maladroitement. Elle-même, tout à fait ivre après avoir bu plusieurs verres du punch très sucré qu'elle croyait sans alcool ne se souvenait que d'avoir ri stupidement pendant toute la fête.

Aujourd'hui, la loyauté empêchait Charlotte de reconnaître qu'il lui plaisait, par égard aux sentiments que Stella avait eu pour lui. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas eu de sentiments, comme l'avait répété la brune un nombre conséquent de fois. En vain.

« Charlotte, parfois je me dis que tu devrais regarder un peu moins les garçons. Te plaire d'abord à toi même, être bien dans ta peau et tout ça...

— Et bien merci, dit la blonde avec humeur, mais moi je ne tiens pas à rester vierge et pure jusqu'au mariage.

— Ça t'éviterait pourtant bien des erreurs, ma petite. »

Charlotte décida qu'elle en avait marre. Et elle laissa échapper, pas tout à fait malgré elle, ce qu'elle pensait depuis un petit bout de temps déjà.

« Un jour, _ma grande_, il va falloir que tu acceptes l'idée que tu n'es pas juste une erreur dans la vie de ta mère.

Stella serra les dents. Ce n'était pas une conversation qu'elle voulait avoir avec Charlotte. Ni avec personne. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient arrivées devant le respectable établissement de briques rouges, carré, massif et laid, pur produit de l'époque victorienne, l'école catholique et privée St Lucas.

Alors que Stella allait traverser la cour pour rejoindre la bibliothèque sans même lui dire au revoir, Charlotte la retint par le bras. Elle détestait les disputes et ne voulait pas se fâcher avec son amie.

« Stella, on mange ensemble, d'accord ?

— Je n'aurais pas le temps. Mange donc avec Fishman. »

Et elle se dégagea d'un coup sec.

Charlotte soupira puis haussa les épaules et prit le chemin de la classe. Elle croisa son reflet dans la porte vitrée de la salle, et ses pensées s'égayèrent. Elle se sourit, ravie d'être si jolie et d'avoir mis ce chemisier qui affinait sa taille tout en mettant sa poitrine en valeur. Déjeuner avec Reese Fishman, ce n'était pas vraiment comme sortir avec lui pas vrai ?

.

Stella détestait beaucoup de choses, et le peu aimable bibliothécaire de St Lucas, Ashley Parsons, occupait une des places du podium. Le pire étant sans doute que le vieil hibou l'aimant tout autant, il est aisé d'imaginer la désagréable matinée que passa Stella à transporter des énormes piles de livres, parfois plein de poussière puis à les recenser, le tout ponctué de remarques sèches.

Les rares fois où elle arrivait à souffler un peu, elle voyait bien vite apparaître la mine sévère et les grosses lunettes à cul de bouteille de son bourreau (le mot était peut-être un tantinet exagéré mais l'intention y était) qui venait la réprimander.

Il était entendu que Stella viendrait toute une semaine, samedi compris, et travaillerait de neuf heures et demie du matin à deux heures de l'après-midi.

Lorsque la petite aiguille, qui avait avancée toute la matinée avec une lenteur d'escargot atteignit enfin le deux, Stella abandonna là livres et recensement, sans même finir ce qu'elle faisait, et après une inclination de tête qu'il fallait interpréter comme un salut, s'enfuit littéralement de la salle.

Elle entendit Parsons crier, ce qui lui arracha un rire, mais elle ne s'arrêta de courir qu'après avoir quitté l'école et passé le coin de la rue.

Son dos lui faisait bien un peu mal, mais après avoir passé des heures dans une pièce fermée, elle se sentait ravie et libre.

Elle se dirigea chez elle à pas tranquille, acheta un sandwich à la dinde et une canette de soda à une petite boulangerie qu'elle aimait bien et s'arrêta dans le petit square qu'il y avait au début de sa rue.

Elle mangea en regardant deux enfants jouer sans entrain sous le regard indifférent de leur baby-sitter et émietta la moitié de son pain pour le plus grand plaisir d'une bande de moineaux.

Puis, elle mit ce qu'il restait de son repas à la poubelle et rentra chez elle.

Elle vivait avec sa mère et sa grand-mère dans une petite rue, calme et grise, dans une de ces anciennes maisons de Clapham, longue, étroite et à un étage, avec un minuscule jardin sur le devant où un hortensia à grandes fleurs mauves s'étalait à ses aises.

Elle franchit la petite clôture et gravit le perron, ouvrit la porte et caressa Chipp, le petit chien de sa grand-mère, aussi large que haut, mélange de toutes les races de la Terre qui la salua d'une série de joyeux jappements, incroyablement sonores considérant la taille de la bestiole qui ne lui arrivait même pas à mi mollet.

« Grammy, je suis rentrée, cria-t-elle dans l'entrée en se débarrassant de son sac. J'ai mangé au fait ! »

Elle entendit une série de protestations venant du salon, et sa grand-mère sortit dans le couloir.

« Comment ça, tu as mangé ? Et qu'as-tu mangé s'il te plait ?

— Un sandwich. A la dinde.

— Mais ce n'est pas manger ça ! Regarde toi, tu es maigre comme un clou ! Il reste du rosbif et des haricots verts. Et puis j'ai fait une tarte aux pommes en dessert. Viens dans la cuisine je vais te faire réchauffer ça ! »

Et la vieille femme se dirigea vers la cuisine en maugréant contre cette génération qui ne savait plus manger correctement.

Stella la suivit, s'assurant de faire entrer Chipp avec elle. Elle arriverait bien à lui glisser le contenu de son assiette à un moment ou à un autre.

.

L'après-midi passait lentement, et Stella, allongée dans l'herbe à côté d'une radio diffusant cette musique de sauvage que sa grand-mère détestait (allez faire comprendre que Nirvana ou U2 n'ont rien de barbare à quelqu'un qui estime que rien de bon ne s'est fait après Dean Martin), un mauvais roman d'amour à la main et ennuyant du bout des orteils Chipp couché à ses pieds, s'estimait parfaitement heureuse.

Grammy était sortie pour son rendez-vous quotidien dans un salon de thé où elle et ses amies se donnaient pour prétexte de jouer au bridge, en engloutissant de délicieux scones et en s'adonnant à leur passe-temps favori, échanger des ragots, et sa mère, Olivia, ne rentrerait pas du travail avant sept heures.

Elle avait donc la paix, il faisait beau, il faisait chaud et si elle faisait l'effort de se lever, il y avait des glaces dans le congélateur.

La vie était juste merveilleuse.

L'héroïne de son livre allait enfin succomber à l'amour de sa vie, malgré le fait qu'elle soit déjà mariée avec un autre homme, une brute ivrogne comme de bien entendu, quand à la radio le présentateur annonça un flash d'information d'extrême importance, à propos d'un dangereux criminel échappé de prison.

Rien, vraiment rien ne préparait Stella à ce qu'elle allait entendre.

Le soleil ne s'était pas soudain voilé, il n'y avait pas eu de sensations de malaise ou de murmures menaçant du vent dans le feuillage des arbres.

Rien.

D'ailleurs, elle était toute entière à la passion de Paule pour Romeo, son bel Italien, quand un nom, à la fois familier et inconnu sortit de la radio.

« ... Sirius Black est dangereux et armé... »

Son livre perdit instantanément tout son intérêt.

Le reste du message d'alerte, elle l'entendit sûrement, mais elle n'arriva pas à le comprendre.

Sirius Black, Sirius Black, Sirius Black...

Sirius Black. Un nom tellement douloureux, tellement familier et tellement inconnu.

Sirius Black, comme le garçon dont sa mère était tombée amoureuse, lorsqu'elle avait seize ans, et qu'elle n'avait jamais revu, pas même pour lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte.

Sirius Black, comme le garçon tellement beau, tellement drôle, tellement intelligent côtoyé le temps d'un été et qui avait disparu pour ne jamais revenir.

Sirius Black, comme le garçon dont elle, Stella, avait les yeux.

Sirius Black, comme le garçon qu'elle détestait sans le connaître, sans vouloir le connaître et à la fois ne désirant que cela.

Et voilà que pour la première fois elle entendait parler de lui, que ce nom n'était plus juste un souvenir merveilleux pour sa mère et un secret honteux pour elle.

Il y avait un Sirius Black, et c'était sûrement son père, et c'était un criminel recherché, un assassin en fuite.

Dans le petit jardinet devant la vieille maison de Clapham, rien n'avait changé.

Il faisait beau, l'hortensia gardait ses gros pompons de fleurs violettes, Chipp dormait au soleil, la radio avait repris son programme musical, Paule aimait Romeo et allait l'embrasser, il y avait toujours des glaces dans le congélateur.

Mais le monde de Stella n'avait plus de couleurs, parce que ce père inconnu qu'elle aimait malgré elle était un assassin.

.

Lorsque Rosemary Lambertson rentra, elle trouva sa petite-fille dans le salon, devant les informations.

Il était clair qu'elle avait pleuré, ses yeux étaient encore rouges, et il y avait une lassitude terrible sur son visage.

Pendant une horrible seconde, Rosemary se revit transportée bien des années en arrière, devant une Olivia de seize ans, les yeux aussi rouges que ceux de Stella et le désespoir sur ses traits, s'agrippant à son ventre, comme si elle avait besoin du soutien de ce petit être qui grandissait en elle pour annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents. Non, bien sûr, Stella était une gentille fille, sérieuse et raisonnable. C'était juste étrange de la voir avec un visage si tourmenté.

« Stella, mon trésor, que t'arrive-t-il ?

— Rien. Ne m'appelle pas Stella. »

Rosemary ignora la remarque – ça lui passerait, cette dent contre son prénom, et ce serait juste trop étrange de l'appeler Rosemary– et s'approcha d'elle, pour lui mettre sa main sur le front.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette. Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin ?

— Mais c'est bon, je te dis que j'ai rien ! cria soudain Stella.

— Jeune fille, ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Je suis ta grand-mère, et tu me dois un minimum de respect ! »

Stella la dévisagea avec une animosité et une violence absolument inusuelle pour la fille calme qu'elle était d'ordinaire.

« Je hais les adultes. »

Et sur ces mots, elle se leva et courut à l'étage jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte si violemment que les vitres de la maison tremblèrent.

La vieille femme soupira, se demandant ce qu'avait les adolescents aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient pas comme ça de son temps, et éteignit la télé.

L'image du poste, le visage de l'homme laid, sale et maigre disparut et les derniers mots de la présentatrice, qui rappelait qu'il ne fallait s'approcher sous aucun prétexte de cet homme et appeler immédiatement la police, restèrent quelques instants dans son esprit.

« Le monde est bien devenu fou, » se dit-elle à mi-voix, oubliant gentiment le fait qu'elle-même avait grandi dans le Londres bombardé de la seconde guerre mondiale, puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

Stella, après avoir claqué la porte, était allée s'asseoir à son bureau.

Sa chambre était une pièce relativement petite, mais claire et parfaitement ordonnée. Il y avait quelques posters de ses musiciens favoris, des étagères de livres, notamment celui de la bibliothèque qu'elle n'avait jamais rendu, et était bien décidée à ne jamais rendre, quelques poupées et peluches qu'elle avait gardé de sa petite enfance et des souvenirs que sa mère lui rapportait lorsqu'elle partait en voyage, un flacon de parfum presque vide, des photos, une collection de petits animaux en verre taillé et tout un tas d'autres babioles qu'on pouvait s'attendre à trouver dans la chambre d'une jeune fille de quinze ans.

La vue de ces objets, qui étaient pour elle tout autant de trésors, ne lui procura pour une fois aucune joie. Elle se contenta d'ouvrir le dernier tiroir de son bureau et d'en retirer une jolie boîte en fer blanc, cadeau publicitaire d'une marque de bonbons qu'elle adorait étant petite.

Elle n'avait jamais montré son contenu à personne depuis que sa mère lui avait donné ces objets-là.

Des souvenirs d'un été, volés au temps et à l'oubli, et qui étaient tout ce qu'elle avait jamais eu de son père.

Il y avait le journal intime de sa mère, qui s'étalait de l'été de leur rencontre à l'été suivant, avec des pages arrachées, sans doute celles où la trop jeune Olivia avait versé sa rage et ses peurs, quelques lettres, d'une écriture hachée et brouillonne, une petite barrette argentée que Stella avait souvent portée avant de savoir d'où elle venait, un paquet de cigarettes, rempli de cailloux colorés et des photos, quatorze exactement, où revenait le plus souvent un beau garçon, plutôt grand et de corpulence athlétique, aux cheveux noirs coupé aux épaules et qui avait un sourire de star de cinéma.

Elle connaissait ces clichés par cœur, ayant étudié avidement chacune d'entre eux, cherchant dans ses poses l'histoire de ce garçon, interprétant son caractère sur sa manière de rire, écrivant dans sa tête, malgré elle, des scénarios mièvres où il les retrouvait, sa mère et elle, et où tous les trois vivaient heureux pour toujours.

Elle chercha la photographie qu'elle aimait le plus.

Ils étaient six jeunes gens, sa mère et sa meilleure amie de l'époque, Hillary Warner, et son père et ses trois amis.

Assis dans un salon cossu et élégant, par terre ou sur les canapés, ils riaient tous aux éclats, et Stella s'était longtemps demandée qui était le photographe qui avait réussi à saisir ce moment avant d'apprendre que c'était un cousin d'Hillary, photographe amateur avec qui le groupe de jeunes gens avait sympathisé le temps d'un après-midi.

Sa mère ne lui avait jamais rien dit à propos d'aucun des objets ou des clichés, mais le journal intime avait répondu à toutes les questions de Stella.

Elle savait que s'ils riaient si fort, c'était à cause d'une blague de deux des amis de Sirius, James Potter, jeune homme aux lunettes rondes un peu ridicules et aux cheveux, courts et noirs, les plus mal peignés depuis l'invention de la brosse à cheveux, et Peter Pettigrew, celui avec le visage pointu, le regard vif et noir comme celui d'une souris et les cheveux blond cendré, incluant un pudding raté, un escalier venant tout juste d'être ciré, de la colle de peau et un chat.

Elle savait aussi que le troisième, Remus Lupin, pâle, mince et à l'air fatigué, et Hillary avaient hautement désapprouvé, après avoir réussi à calmer leur fou-rire.

Souvent, elle s'était dit qu'à force de lire le journal et de regarder les photos, elle finirait bien par trouver un indice qui lui permettrait de remonter jusqu'à son père. Mais qu'est-ce que son père, criminel en fuite, pouvait bien à voir avec ce brillant jeune homme qui riait si fort qu'elle avait presque l'impression de pouvoir l'entendre par-delà le temps ?

Ils avaient tous l'air heureux, confiants, insouciants.

A la fin des vacances d'été, les garçons étaient repartis dans leur école, un pensionnat privé en Ecosse et malgré leur promesse d'écrire et de revenir l'année suivante, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient plus donné signe de vie.

Autour du mois de novembre, Olivia s'était rendu compte que quelque chose clochait vraiment et début avril, Stella était née.

Son père ne l'avait jamais su. Peut-être était-il déjà en prison à l'époque.

Peut-être aussi qu'il avait semé les bâtards sur son chemin et qu'elle avait sans le savoir une pléthore de frères et sœurs.

Et tout à coup, elle sut avec certitude ce qu'elle devait faire.

Tout l'après-midi, elle s'était sentie tour à tour furieuse, triste et effrayée. Mais soudain, c'était tellement clair et évident dans sa tête.

Elle allait retrouver cet homme, et le gifler, pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait à sa mère et à ses grands-parents.

Elle allait lui hurler qu'elle était heureuse, plus heureuse qu'elle aurait pu l'être s'il avait existé dans sa vie.

Un à un, elle remit méticuleusement les objets dans leur boite, et lorsqu'elle rangea cette dernière, elle se sentait tout à fait calme.

Elle descendit, présenta des excuses à sa grand-mère et embrassant sa vieille joue douce et ridée pour se faire tout à fait pardonner, l'aida comme d'habitude à préparer le dîner et lorsque sa mère revint, soupa tranquillement et alla se coucher tôt, épuisée par cette étrange journée.

Lorsqu'Olivia, mise au courant par sa mère de la petite crise de l'après-midi, monta pour voir si sa fille allait bien, quelques minutes après que cette dernière se soit mise au lit, Stella dormait déjà.

Elle l'embrassa, la borda sans que cela fut réellement nécessaire et songea que jamais, au grand jamais, même si cela avait été difficile au début, elle ne regretterait la naissance de sa fille adorée.

.

Il s'agissait d'agir avec prudence, et avec un plan.

Cet homme tenait toute la police anglaise en échec, et elle était seule, et elle avait quinze ans.

Autrement dit, ses chances flirtaient joyeusement avec le néant.

Mais si minces soient-elles, Stella savait qu'elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si elle n'essayait pas.

Il fallait s'y mettre au plus tôt, car Sirius Black ne pouvait pas tarder à être pris, et toutes ses matinées étaient occupées par l'infernale corvée de l'inventaire de la bibliothèque.

Il n'y avait aucune manière de s'y soustraire, à moins de faire semblant d'être malade, mais il était peu probable que sa mère et sa grand-mère la jugent trop malade pour aller trier des livres mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de vagabonder dans Londres.

Elle devait donc accomplir son passionnant inventaire le matin et mettre à profit les heures de l'après-midi. Il fallait trouver des vieux journaux parlant du procès de cet homme, afin d'évaluer s'il chercherait à quitter l'Angleterre ou s'il avait une famille qu'il chercherait à revoir. Elle saurait si elle devait chercher dans un endroit précis ou plutôt chercher dans les aéroports et les gares. L'après-midi, elle écumerait les archives. En comptant que les archives des journaux soient ouvertes les après-midi d'août...

Non franchement, elle nageait en plein délire.

Et puis, surveiller à elle seule les gares et les aéroports de Londres, sans même parler des gares routières…

Fallait-il attendre une semaine en croisant les doigts pour que d'ici là, son...père ne quitte pas l'île ou se fasse arrêter ?

Fallait-il, douce ironie, tenter de négocier sa libération avec l'adorable Ashley Parsons qui l'enverrait sûrement chier avec l'amabilité si caractéristique de son caractère de vieux garçon aigri et mal baisé ?

« Mademoiselle Lambertson, ces livres ne vont pas se recenser tout seuls ! »

Stella retint héroïquement un « sans blague », peu désireuse d'encourir une remontrance qui l'empêcherait de s'abandonner à ses réflexions.

Elle ne voulait mettre personne dans la confidence, car elle sentait que c'était son affaire à elle.

Ni sa mère, qui avait refermé la plaie, ni sa grand-mère, à qui sa fille avait toujours caché jusqu'au nom du père de Stella. Charlotte ne lui serait d'aucun secours et Lydia, qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours ferait tout pour la dissuader, raisonnable et sensée jusqu'au bout de ses ongles non vernis car c'était contre le règlement de l'école.

La police la prendrait pour une folle et un journaliste rendrait, fatalement, l'histoire publique.

De toutes manières, Stella ne faisait plus tellement confiance aux adultes.

Elle posa le livre qu'elle venait d'inscrire dans le tout nouveau registre du tout aussi nouvel ordinateur de la bibliothèque et prit le suivant.

C'était justement une des éditions d'Ivanhoé de Walter Scott, exemplaire qui sans doute remplaçait le volume qu'elle avait égaré malencontreusement sur une des étagères de sa chambre.

Elle sourit et décida que c'était un bon présage.

Tout comme la veille, la matinée se déroula interminablement mais Stella ne put fuir à quatorze heures et dut même rester dix minutes de plus sous l'œil vigilamment cerbèresque de Parsons qui s'assurait qu'elle finisse sa pile.

Dehors, l'écrasante chaleur de la veille jouait les prolongations et l'orage tant désiré par la ville était annoncé pour l'après-midi.

Stella rentra chez elle, sentant à peine la sueur ruisseler le long de son dos, plongée dans ses pensées.

Alors que la veille, le matin même, elle se sentait prête à retourner le monde pour retrouver son père, le découragement s'emparait d'elle.

Que pouvait-elle faire, si petite, si insignifiante ?

Aucune idée ne lui vint ce jour-là.

.

A la radio, les flashs parlant de Sirius Black continuaient, et si elle n'avait pas vu sa mère pâlir devant une des photos émises par les informations télévisées, Stella aurait cru qu'elle s'était imaginé tout cela, ou que c'était un homonyme.

Elle s'était rendu au commissariat le plus proche de chez elle, et un jeune policier ennuyé lui avait dit qu'une cellule spéciale avait été mise en place, comme souvent dans ces cas-là. Puis il lui avait souri, et sans savoir pourquoi elle lui avait souri en retour, avant de rougir sans aucune raison et elle s'était littéralement enfuie, omettant même le remercier, honteuse et confuse.

Il était clair qu'elle fallait qu'elle sache où était la base d'opération de la fameuse cellule. Et ensuite... Et bien, elle dévorait les romans policiers et d'espionnage depuis son enfance, ça devrait bien aider non ?

Le jeudi, un peu morte de peur, elle avait appelé d'une cabine téléphonique le numéro d'information. Elle avait préparé son histoire : Ayant pris une série de photos dans un parc, elle s'était aperçu en les développant que sur certaines d'entre elles apparaissait un homme ressemblant à Sirius Black et souhaitait donner la pellicule à la police.

L'histoire, atrocement tirée par les cheveux, ne sembla pas étonner le moins du monde la standardiste qui lui fournit sans difficulté l'adresse tant convoitée.

Stella l'ignorait, mais depuis le début de sa mise en place, la femme au téléphone avait entendu des histoires tellement abracadabrante que l'annonce de la Reine Victoria dansant le fox trot avec Robin des Bois sur le pont de Londres l'aurait à peine fait tressaillir.

Vendredi, après avoir prévenu le matin même sa grand-mère qu'elle passerait l'après-midi avec Lydia (cette dernière n'avait pas été ravie de servir d'alibi, mais c'était quand même son amie avant d'être une machine obsédée par les règlements), Stella était partie à l'assaut de la fameuse cellule, espérant au fond d'elle que ça se passerait aussi bien pour elle que pour James Bond.

Si elle avait cru l'emplacement de celle-ci un rien secrète, elle avait été détrompée par la foule qui entourait le commissariat et par la demi-douzaine de journalistes qui attendait dans la salle pour le communiqué quotidien.

L'opinion publique était délicieusement effrayée par ce prisonnier lugubre, dangereux assassin en fuite qui rôdait dans l'obscurité des nuits estivales et confortait les bonnes gens dans leurs maisons climatisées et rassurantes.

Elle se glissa dans un coin de la salle, et attendit sans trop savoir ce qu'elle attendait d'ailleurs.

Une occasion, sans doute.

Son cœur battait comme un tambour et elle s'étonnait que ses voisins ne le remarquassent pas.

Elle observait les gens autour d'elle, et vit que beaucoup de regard se dirigeait vers une des deux portes du fond, à côté d'un comptoir en bois clair.

Sans doute, l'information viendrait de là.

Au fil des déplacements nombreux, elle s'approcha de plus en plus dudit comptoir. Elle n'était pas la seule bien sûr, mais aucun ne restait bien longtemps près des portes.

Sans aucun doute parce que deux policiers à l'air franchement peu aimables les chassaient ou les rabrouaient sèchement à la moindre question.

Chose curieuse pourtant, les journalistes et les quelques curieux qui étaient là comme elle —quoique qu'il fusse douteux que ce soit pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle— ne semblaient s'intéresser qu'à une seule des portes, obstinément close et qui, lorsqu'elle avait été ouverte par un journaliste plus audacieux, ou plus stupide, que les autres montrait qu'elle ne donnait que sur un bureau vide, alors que l'autre porte, entrouverte, laissait voir une agitation de fourmilière.

Plusieurs fois même, elle vit des hommes et des femmes entrer, parfois par groupe, et quoique leur identité ne semblassent pas être contrôlée, aucun des journalistes n'avait fait mine de les suivre.

Lorsque Stella vit arriver un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes, curieusement habillées et mené par un grand homme noir vêtu d'une étrange tunique pourpre, elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. En fin de compte, que risquait-elle ? Ces gens-là étaient des policiers, des serviteurs de la loi, et à part la reconduire chez elle et parler à sa mère, ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire grand-chose.

Aussi, après avoir fait attention qu'aucun des policiers de faction ne puisse la voir, elle se glissa à la suite du petit cortège et quoiqu'elle fut grande, réussit à passer inaperçue.

La jeune fille franchit le pas de la porte le cœur tremblant et resta une seconde étourdie par le bruit.

Elle avait l'impression de sortir brusquement la tête de l'eau et d'entendre avec une étonnante acuité ce qu'elle n'aurait entendu auparavant que filtrer par l'onde.

Pourtant, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur l'étrange phénomène, car un petit homme, au visage gras, apostropha avec vigueur celui qui les conduisait.

« Alors, Shackelbot, vous avez des nouvelles j'espère ! »

Il semblait incroyablement énervé, et très rouge. A deux doigts de la syncope, en fait.

« Bien sûr que non. Vous seriez le premier au courant, vice-ministre Thickney. »

La voix froide et détachée du second contrastait avec le ton de commandement hostile et impérieux du premier. Visiblement, les deux hommes ne s'aimaient pas.

Stella cherchait dans sa mémoire ce qu'elle savait sur le vice-ministre Thickney mais ce nom n'éveillait en elle aucun écho, pas plus que son visage. Pour la première fois, elle regretta de ne jamais s'intéresser à la politique.

« Le premier ministre moldu s'impatiente, et le nôtre n'est guère de meilleure humeur ! Cela fait bientôt une semaine que j'attends, Shackelbot, et que j'attends pour rien. »

Moldu... Elle ne savait pas du tout ce que ça voulait dire. Peut-être que c'était en rapport avec la Moldavie. Mais qu'est-ce que son père pouvait bien avoir à faire avec la Moldavie ?

Est-ce qu'il était recherché dans plusieurs pays européens ?

Fantastique, elle avait un père célèbre.

Si Stella avait regardé autour d'elle, elle se serait sans doute étonnée et effrayée des choses étranges autour d'elle.

Nombres de femmes et même d'hommes, vêtu des mêmes robes écarlates que le grand Noir, frappées d'un blason étrange où deux bouts de bois s'entrecroisaient, des avions qui volaient d'un bout à l'autre de la salle avec une précision incroyable, des plumes qui semblaient écrire toutes seules, des photos qui bougeaient et bien d'autres étrangetés.

Seulement, concentrée sur la conversation de deux hommes en face d'elle, elle tentait juste de passer inaperçue

« Et le fils Potter ? »

Elle tressaillit. Un troisième homme se mêlait soudain à la conversation. Il ressemblait à un vieux lion et de ses yeux bleus se dégageait une impression de force et de dureté. Et le nom qu'il avait prononcé était presque aussi familier que celui de son père.

« D'après Dumbledore, il n'y aucun risque, » dit le Noir d'une voix sèche. Visiblement le nouveau venu lui était encore plus désagréable que son premier interlocuteur.

« Vous ne devriez pas faire tant confiance à Dumbledore, Shackelbot.

— Taisez-vous Scrimgeour ! » Le vice-ministre, qui venait de lancer cet ordre, partageait manifestement le sentiment d'antipathie de ce Shackelbot.

« Vraiment, Vice-Ministre, comment ne pourrais-je pas m'étonner de la lenteur de cette enquête ? Sans parler de certains éléments troublants : comment est-il possible, par exemple, qu'une gamine Black soit ici ? »

Stella sentit que ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle, et pensa qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Découverte. Comment ? Et depuis quand ?

« Je réponds d'elle, Scrimgeour, et de toutes manières, Tonks n'est pas une gamine Black.

— Techniquement, si, intervint une jeune fille avec de flamboyants cheveux rose bonbon. Mais bon, tous les Sang-Purs ont un lien avec les Black alors...

— Comme les Flint, par exemple, » lança une voix au fond, et un petit rire parcourut le groupe de ceux qui écoutaient la conversation. Près de Stella, une jeune femme brune se pencha vers son voisin qui n'avait manifestement pas compris l'allusion pour lui expliquer que l'épouse de Scrimgeour était une Flint.

« De toutes manières, ta mère n'a rien à voir avec ces dégénérés, dit le Noir après un regard sévère sur son petit cortège pour remettre un semblant d'ordre dans les rangs, même si Stella l'avait vu étouffer un éclat de rire dans une quinte de toux peu crédible.

— Ce n'est pas très important, insista ladite Tonks, mais de toutes manières, elle disait toujours que Sirius était son cousin préféré. Et aussi que la folie court dans ce sang-là. »

Elle souriait bizarrement, comme à une plaisanterie pas très drôle.

Stella ne s'attarda pas sur le sens des paroles ou sur son étrange sourire : c'était la fille de la cousine de son père ! Même si elle ne retrouvait pas son père, elle aurait une famille, quelqu'un qui pourrait lui parler de lui

« En tout cas, dit Scrimgeour, j'ai tout de même pris la liberté de poster des hommes à Little Whinging. C'est l'endroit le plus probable pour que Black apparaisse, afin d'en finir avec le jeune Potter. »

Le Noir détourna la tête.

« C'est sûr, continua Scrimgeour avec un amusement mauvais, ça doit vous paraitre étrange de poursuivre votre ancien mentor. Un perfectionniste d'ailleurs. Après avoir réglé le compte aux parents, il continue avec le fils.

— Vous vous oubliez Scrimgeour ! » S'écria Thickney.

Il y eut un mouvement vers la porte, et Stella décida d'en profiter pour faire un repli stratégique avant d'être découverte. Elle avait besoin de s'asseoir, car au lieu de réponse, elle n'avait trouvé que de nouvelles questions.

« C'est l'heure du bulletin info pour les grattes-merde moldus chef, » annonça à Scrimgeour un homme au visage carré et aux cheveux en brosse.

— Merci Savage. Shackelbot va s'occuper de cela. »

Le Noir se dirigea vers la porte avec un soupir clairement perceptible, et Stella se glissa dans son sillage.

Soudain, une main s'abattit sur elle.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu, qui es-tu, toi ? »

Stella se retourna, très pâle. C'était sa cousine, la dénommée Tonks, qui malgré ses cheveux éclatants lui sembla soudain menaçante.

La pression sur son épaule n'était pas forte et Stella fit un brusque mouvement pour se dégager et se précipita dans la masse des journalistes et des curieux qui assiégeaient Shackelbot.

Derrière elle, elle entendit l'exclamation de dépit et de colère au milieu des questions et des braillements des reporters, et elle sortit prestement du commissariat, se mettant au pas de course dès qu'elle eut franchi la porte.

A quelques pas de là, un bus démarrait, et elle se précipita, faisant signe au chauffeur de lui ouvrir.

Alors que les portes se refermaient et que le bus s'éloignait, elle jeta un regard vers le commissariat. Tonks, reconnaissable entre mille grâce à sa particulière couleur de cheveux, venait de débouler sur le trottoir et regardait de tout côté, la cherchant. Elle avait l'air furieux et Stella se glissa derrière un gros touriste bedonnant afin d'être tout à fait invisible, ne s'autorisant à se détendre qu'au moment où le commissariat fut hors de vue.

Ses jambes tremblaient alors qu'elle repassait en boucle les informations obtenues.

Et cette ville inconnue où son père se rendrait sûrement afin d'achever sa sinistre besogne.

Une place se libéra devant elle et elle s'y précipita, heureuse de pouvoir s'asseoir.

Puis, elle appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre et se perdit dans la contemplation des rues et des passants, l'âme dévastée à l'idée de ce beau jeune homme qui avait tué son ami et s'apprêtait maintenant à tuer son fils.

Ce n'est que lorsque le conducteur lui posa la main sur l'épaule qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée au terminus de la ligne.

Dehors, la fin du jour s'étirait en un long crépuscule typique des après-midi d'été, et les nuages qui s'effilochaient paresseusement dans le ciel d'un bleu intense prenaient déjà les couleurs enflammées du couchant.

Londres vibraient du bruit de la circulation et du rythme de ses millions d'habitants qui se préparaient déjà pour profiter de cette magnifique soirée de vendredi.

Stella n'accorda pas une pensée à la douceur du temps et se précipita dans la bouche de métro la plus proche.

En passant devant le guichet, elle s'arrêta pour lui demander la location exacte de Little Whinging.

« Dans le Surrey, lui répondit une employée à moitié ensommeillée après avoir consulté l'indicateur avec une évidente mauvaise volonté, dérangée dans sa torpeur. Il y a plusieurs trains par jour qui partent de la gare Victoria. »

Stella resta abasourdie.

Si proche. Il était si proche d'elle. Elle était si proche de lui.

Cela devenait terriblement concret à présent, cette possibilité de rencontrer son père se matérialisait dans une réalité de plus en plus imminente.

.

La maison de Clapham était la même.

C'était incongru, presque dérangeant.

Il semblait à Stella qu'elle aurait dû changer, un tant soit peu tout au moins, au rythme des nouvelles qui secouaient son existence.

Mais non, c'était toujours la même odeur, celle du pot-pourri que la grande tante Grace envoyait chaque année de Guernesey, des roses et des pois de senteur de son jardin, le même papier peint un peu défraichi, où des chrysanthèmes bleu pâle s'étalaient sur un fond beige, le même lustre de l'entrée projetant sur le parquet impeccablement ciré les mêmes dessins d'ombre et de lumière et Chipp manifestant sa joie de la revoir de la même manière que d'habitude.

« Alors tu t'es bien amusée chez Charlotte ? » demanda sa grand-mère, depuis le salon où la télévision émettait une de ces séries à l'eau de rose qu'elle aimait tant.

Stella hocha la tête. « Oui, nous avons été faire les boutiques, mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui me plaisait.

Rosemary secoua la tête.

« Tu mens. Tu avais dit que tu allais chez Lydia. »

Stella haussa les épaules. « Et bien, Charlotte nous a rejoint.

— Justement, Charlotte a appelée. Lydia a fait une mauvaise chute et s'est cassée la jambe et elle voulait que tu l'accompagnes la voir à l'hôpital.

— Elle va bien ? »

Stella se précipita sur le téléphone et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie. Ce fut Noah, son frère aîné qui répondit, et il la rassura tout de suite sur l'état de Lydia, qui était déjà de retour à la maison et qui dormait. La fracture était nette et il ne faudrait que deux mois de plâtre et un peu de rééducation pour qu'elle puisse de nouveau gambader. Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, Lydia, gambader... et Stella raccrocha, rassurée.

« Alors, où étais-tu ? »

La voix de Rosemary était soigneusement neutre.

« J'avais juste envie d'être un peu seule, Grammy.

— Il t'arrive quelque chose ? Tu peux me parler de tout, tu sais bien. »

Oh bien sûr, parlons de mon meurtrier de père ! Il a tué son meilleur ami et maintenant il a l'intention de finir d'éradiquer la famille.

« Tout va bien.

— Non, tout ne va pas bien. Tu as changé ces derniers temps, tu es plus irritable, tu mens...

— Il faut croire que je deviens vraiment adulte alors ! » lança Stella irritée par ces questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas répondre.

Sa grand-mère la regarda avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la déception et la jeune fille décida qu'elle n'avait pas envie de supporter ça. Elle n'avait pas à supporter ça.

Amère et déçue, elle quitta le salon et monta jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère, où était le second téléphone de la maison.

Elle hésita un instant avant d'appeler Charlotte qu'elle avait soigneusement évité depuis le début de la semaine mais elle avait juste besoin de parler avec quelqu'un.

Comme toujours, et Stella l'enviait souvent de pouvoir se laisser aller comme ça, son amie se montra terriblement émotive, allant jusqu'à pleurer à cause de Lydia.

« A propos, dit soudain Charlotte, où tu étais cet après-midi ? Ta grand-mère croyait que tu étais avec Lydia !

— Nulle part, j'avais juste besoin de faire une ballade pour me changer les idées. »

— Une simple ballade ?

— Oui, juste ça. »

Charlotte sembla hésiter au téléphone.

« Tu n'étais pas avec Reese, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux me le dire tu sais.

— Reese ?

— Oh ne fais pas l'idiote Stella. Reese Fishman. Si tu étais avec lui...Et bien je comprendrais tu sais. »

Stella était à mille lieux de penser à Reese Fishman, à qui elle n'avait jamais réellement songé d'ailleurs.

« Mais enfin Charlotte, quelle idée ! Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse avec Fishman ?

— Stella, je sais bien qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre toi et Reese ! Toute l'école le sait. »

Encore cette insupportable histoire ! Stella se fatiguait de répéter encore et encore qu'elle se fichait bien du garçon. Le ton monta rapidement, et finalement, Stella en vint à reprocher à Charlotte sa paranoïa et son égotisme. Pouvait-on parler d'autre chose que de Reese Fishman ?

Celle-ci s'offusqua –quelle horrible amie elle faisait, à se préoccuper des sentiments de Stella !– et riposta en parlant de son insupportable intransigeance (et c'était un mot si peu probable dans le vocabulaire de Charlotte que Stella pensa à Lydia, et que cela lui fit comme un tour au cœur en pensant que ses amies parlaient d'elle derrière son dos) et de son immense orgueil.

Après quoi, Stella lui hurla qu'elle était une idiote écervelée et raccrocha en proie à une fureur immense.

Toutes les émotions de la semaine, sa rancune face à ce père assassin, les matinées en compagnie de Parsons, même la déception de sa grand-mère, tous ces sentiments se cristallisèrent autour de Charlotte et de ses stupides préoccupations de stupide adolescente, de son stupide amour pour un garçon encore plus stupide que tout le reste.

Pendant un bref instant, Stella haït sincèrement son amie.

Elle allait prendre une douche, pour se détendre, se débarrasser de toute la sueur et la poussière accumulée, espérant sans doute soulager ses muscles tendus, lorsque sa mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée, l'appela.

« Oh bon dieu, quoi encore ! » grommela-t-elle, exaspérée d'avance.

.

Stella savait que sa mère voulait lui dire quelque chose, qui ne lui plairait pas forcément.

Elle le savait parce qu'elles étaient toutes les deux assises dans la cuisine en train de dénoyauter des cerises pour faire un crumble aux fruits rouges.

C'était, aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, une tradition aussi curieuse qu'immuable : lorsque sa mère voulait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec sa fille, elle lui demandait de l'aider à préparer un dessert. Il y avait eu le pudding au chocolat quand Stella s'était battue avec une fille de sa classe, le gâteau à l'ananas quand sa mère lui avait appris que Grand-Père n'allait jamais rentrer de l'hôpital ou le flan à la cannelle quand Olivia avait eu son nouveau travail, qui l'envoyait régulièrement en voyage d'affaires pendant plusieurs jours.

Il y en avait eu des tas d'autres, plus ou moins ratés suivant le tour de la discussion. Le gâteau à l'ananas avait brûlé dans le four, ce jour-là.

Stella se dit que cette fois-ci, le sujet était tristement évident : Sirius Black. Et elle se forçait au calme, tout en enfonçant la pointe de son couteau dans la chair rouge et juteuse des cerises, maculant ses doigts de jus pourpre. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas.

Le bruit de la télé dans le salon, les noyaux qui tombaient dans le bol avec un son curieusement aigu, une voiture qui klaxonnait dans la rue.

Stella jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère, obstinément silencieuse.

Elle triturait consciencieusement sa cerise.

Puis comme un plongeur qui se jette à l'eau, Olivia releva la tête et plongea ses beaux yeux bruns dans ceux de sa fille.

« Je...sors avec quelqu'un, ma puce. »

Stella attendit la suite.

En vain, car sa mère repoussa les cerises et s'empara des framboises, vérifiant qu'aucune n'était gâtée.

« Attends, c'est tout ? Mais tu es déjà sorti avec des tas d'hommes...

— Pas des tas tout de même, protesta Olivia avec une mine faussement vexée.

— Bon d'accord... » Stella compta mentalement. « Autant que je sache, quatre. Ça ne me gêne pas du tout... Pas la peine de... »

Elle désigna la table de la cuisine, le moule, les fruits, l'appareil. **(1)**

« ...ça. Il suffisait de le dire.

— C'est que... c'est peut-être plus sérieux cette fois-ci. »

Stella se mit à rire en voyant sa mère rougir.

« Je veux tout savoir de lui, tu sais. Quand est-ce que tu nous le présentes ?

— Il vient prendre le thé demain.

— Waouh ! C'est du rapide dis-moi. Je parie que c'est un Apollon ! »

Olivia secoua la tête. « Il n'y a pas que le physique qui compte.

— Ça veut dire qu'il est laid ? »

— Pas à mes yeux. » Sa mère souriait, et Stella se rendit compte que ces derniers temps, elle semblait plus heureuse, plus sereine. Rien que pour ça il lui semblait qu'elle aimait déjà cet homme avec qui c'était peut-être plus sérieux cette fois-ci.

« De toutes manières, je suis sûre que tu as bien choisi ! Parle-moi de lui, je veux tout savoir !

— Et bien, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil et de très patient. Il est tendre et doux et... »

Stella l'interrompit en riant. « Je ne veux pas en savoir autant, maman ! »

Olivia sourit et n'ajouta rien de plus.

« Mais et toi, ma jolie... Tu n'as envie de parler de rien ? Ces derniers temps, tu as l'air de chercher quelque chose...»

Stella secoua la tête. « Rien en vue. Tout est normal. »

C'était un mensonge bien sûr. Elles le savaient toutes les deux. L'ombre de Sirius Black planait entre elles, presque tangible dans l'odeur des fruits mûrs.

Mais cela faisait longtemps que Stella avait décidé de ne pas chercher à rouvrir les plaies que sa mère avait si soigneusement refermées. Surtout pas maintenant. Elle se sentait blessée pourtant : sa mère n'aurait pas dû lui poser cette question, surtout pas après lui avoir parlé de son nouveau petit-ami. Même si elle en avait eu envie, à présent c'était juste impossible.

Elles finirent de préparer le crumble en silence.

Au dîner, l'atmosphère chagrine persistait et si Rosemary s'acharnait à lancer les sujets de conversation les plus variées pour égayer sa fille et sa petite-fille, ce fut en vain. De guerre lasse, elle alluma la télé, et le repas s'acheva sur une série policière que personne ne suivit.

.

Stella dormit mal et elle se retrouva d'humeur particulièrement maussade en buvant son café au lait ce samedi matin.

Pourquoi diable avait-elle gardé ce livre ?

Tout avait commencé avec la requête de leur professeur de littérature, d'un devoir sur une œuvre de Walter Scott de leur choix et de l'assaut qu'avait subi la bibliothèque de leur école. Elle-même en possédait l'intégral en six énormes volumes car il avait toujours été un de ses auteurs favoris et elle s'était contentée de conseiller ses amies.

Les éditions d'Ivanhoé avaient défilé comme celles de Quentin Durward ou de Waverley, et même des œuvres moins populaires comme la chronique des Croisés ou la jeune fille de Perth.

Les étagères s'étaient donc rapidement dégarnies à la seule exception d'un petit tome à la couverture verte et à la tranche dorée : une vieille édition d'Ivanhoé dont personne ne semblait vouloir.

D'après Brian Cooney, un garçon grand et hâve avec qui elle s'entendait bien –bien mieux mieux qu'avec Reese Fishman par exemple, et cent fois plus intéressant que lui– ce livre n'était pas normal. Pas franchement maudit, mais bizarre, malsain. Lui-même avait préféré acheter un livre plutôt que de l'emprunter.

On sentait comme un malaise en le tenant, disait-il.

Stella n'avait pas compris mais c'était vrai. Elle l'avait emprunté et mis dans les mains de plusieurs personnes. Certaines avaient dit n'en pas supporter le contact.

La fiche cartonné dans la page de garde était obstinément blanche, signe que personne ne l'avait jamais emprunté.

C'était tellement extraordinaire, même si ça n'avait sûrement qu'une explication terriblement ordinaire, comme un allergène ou quelque chose du genre, qu'elle avait décidé de le garder, ce livre que personne n'aimait.

Elle-même ne ressentait qu'une nostalgie douce en le tenant, comme il lui en prenait pour tous les livres de Walter Scott, qui évoquaient pour elle sa petite enfance et les magnifiques épopées qu'elle lisait et relisait sans cesse, tout à fait convaincue alors de la véracité des histoires.

De retour au présent, perdue dans les reflets noisette de son bol de café au lait qu'elle touillait sans entrain, elle se demandait si réellement ça valait le coup.

Son lit lui paraissait soudain plus attirant que tous les mystères de la science.

Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, s'attirant un regard réprobateur de sa grand-mère, garante des bonnes manières.

« Ta main devant ta bouche », lui rappela-t-elle, avant de lui d'autorité deux tartines dans son assiette. « Tu es trop maigre, mon trésor. »

Stella haussa les épaules, et se replongea dans la contemplation de son café, grignotant tout de même un des toasts et écoutant distraitement l'émission de cuisine qui passait chaque samedi matin et dont sa grand-mère était une fidèle auditrice depuis près de vingt ans.

Dire qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques secondes de son lit. Les draps devaient encore être délicieusement tièdes.

« Grammy, commença-t-elle d'une voix suppliante…

— Hors de question, la coupa celle-ci avant même que Stella ait eu le temps de formuler sa question. Tu iras, c'est ta punition. En plus, c'est le dernier jour.

— Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire ! protesta sa petite-fille.

— Vraiment ? »

Elle avait un petit sourire malicieux qui fit rire la jeune fille.

« Pff, n'empêche, un samedi matin, c'est vraiment de la torture ! »

Sur ce, elle laissa sa vaisselle dans l'évier et partit se laver, alors que sa grand-mère continuait d'écouter son émission, un papier et un crayon à porter de main pour si elle avait quelque chose à noter.

La douche ne lui ôta pas la sensation du profond sentiment d'injustice (elle n'avait fait que garder un livre dont personne ne voulait ! Elle lui avait offert un refuge sur son étagère ! Elle était une héroïne et on la punissait comme une coupable !) mais lui enleva toute idée d'aller se recoucher. Habillée et déjà prête à partir, elle se glissa dans la chambre de sa mère qui dormait encore.

Son cœur était encore serré par leur discussion de la veille et tous ces non-dits, et elle se sentait un étrange goût de trahison dans la gorge. Elle aimait tellement sa mère, et sa grand-mère, et pourtant elle avait besoin de rencontrer son père. C'était illogique, parce qu'elle n'était rien pour cet homme et qu'il n'aurait rien dû être pour elle, elle avait autant en commun avec lui qu'avec n'importe quel quidam. Faux d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle partageait au moins avec un passant quelconque un sens moral et des mains pures de sang. Malgré tout, il existait dans sa vie avec une intensité incompréhensible et douloureuse.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, et se pencha vers sa mère.

« Maman, chuchota-t-elle doucement, maman, je pars à l'école. »

Olivia papillonna des yeux dans la demi-clarté filtrée par les rideaux tirés.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

— Presque neuf heures. »

Olivia se redressa, bâillant et s'étirant. « Je t'accompagne, ma chérie.

— Non, c'est bon, je serais en retard. Je voulais juste te faire un bisou. »

Sa mère lui sourit, ce sourire très doux qu'elle lui réservait, et lui tendit les bras. Stella avait beau être bien plus grande qu'elle, elle s'y blottit, comme lorsqu'elle était petite fille, et eut les larmes aux yeux quand elle sentit sa mère couvrir ses cheveux et son front de légers baisers.

« Je t'aime tellement, Stella. Si tu savais…

Stella serra les dents, parce qu'elle sentit qu'elle allait réellement se mettre à pleurer, et elle se dégagea doucement.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, maman. Je suis sûre que je n'aimerais jamais quelqu'un autant que toi.

Olivia eut un petit rire, mais elle se contenta de dire : « C'est agréable de savoir que tu penses encore comme ça. Tu grandis si vite.

— C'est toi qui es petite, maman.

— Peut-être bien. Allez, vas-y, et sois sage.

Stella embrassa sa mère et, juste avant de sortir : « Oh, et puis on a un invité de marque aujourd'hui.

— J'espère que tu l'aimeras.

— Si tu l'aimes, je l'aime déjà. Je file, bisou !

Avec une vivacité d'anguille, Stella dévala les escaliers, et après avoir salué sa grand-mère, elle se glissa au dehors. Le soleil d'été nimbait la rue d'une lumière nette et blanche. Elle sourit au ciel bleu et se dirigea vers l'école d'un pas presque joyeux.

.

Dans sa chambre, assise au bord de son lit, Olivia regardait une photo sur sa table de chevet.

Stella avait huit ans, et, ravissante dans sa salopette rose, elle regardait l'objectif avec un sourire édenté. Elle était installée sur les genoux de son grand-père, et Rosemary, Chipp dans les bras, et Olivia les entouraient.

Derrière, la silhouette du petit cottage familiale en Suffolk, et le si beau paysage des collines où Hebert Lambertson avait passé son enfance.

Pendant bien des années, ils avaient été toute sa famille. Personne n'avait compté, réellement compté. Et voilà qu'à présent, cela n'était plus suffisant et qu'elle voulait ajouter quelqu'un à la photographie.

Est-ce qu'il y avait encore de la place ?

Et Stella, Stella ?

Stella, si étrange en ce moment, avec ce maudit Sirius Black qui réapparaissait en assassin en fuite. Elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu, ou au début peut-être, quand les regards de ses amis et de ses voisins s'attardaient sur la courbe de son ventre, à chaque lettre qui n'était pas de lui, à chaque coup de téléphone où il n'était pas à l'autre bout du téléphone. C'était passé bien avant le retour de l'été, et le non-retour de Sirius, avec la naissance de Stella, parce que Stella avait été comme un don de Dieu, dès sa naissance.

Mais elle le haïssait à présent, elle l'avait compris en voyant le regard crispé de sa fille sur le poste de télévision.

Quelque chose lui chuchotait que tout ça finirait mal. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

.

Parsons était bizarre, ce jour-là.

Bien sûr, Parsons avait toujours été bizarre, sinistrement bizarre même, le genre de type dont personne ne s'étonnait quand il se révélait être un violeur de petites filles ou un assassin en série. Les interviews des voisins dans les suppléments du dimanche diraient « Oui, c'était un garçon discret, mais… ».

C'était ce qu'on se racontait à la récré, pour se faire peur, comme le type qui se serait pendu dans les toilettes du second étage **(2)** ou le fait que le collège avait été construit sur un ancien asile d'aliénés.

Des absurdités manifestes, même si on gardait toujours un fond de doute, pour mieux faire peur aux autres.

Donc Stella savait que Parsons n'était pas un pervers homicide mais les coups d'œil insistants qu'il lui jetait depuis son arrivée commençait à la rendre nerveuse, surtout quand elle pensait au bâtiment absolument désert ce jour-là.

La semaine avait été, en toute honnêteté, moins pénible que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Bien sûr, la seule présence de Parsons suffisait à rendre les heures insupportables, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'une fois qu'il s'était assuré qu'elle faisait consciencieusement son travail, il ne l'avait pas particulièrement harcelé, l'encourageant même à se dégourdir les jambes une dizaine de minutes vers midi. Il avait été jusqu'à tenter une ou deux plaisanteries, froidement reçues, et à lancer quelques sujets de conversations, écourtés par une indifférence aussi ostensible que possible sans être malpolie.

Elle s'était dit que la solitude devait finir peser même à un type comme Parsons, que sa tortue, bien le type d'animal qu'il serait du genre à avoir, était morte ou quelque chose du genre, mais comme ce n'était pas son problème à elle, elle s'en était absolument désintéressé. Et voilà qu'il n'arrêtait pas les regards en dessous et qu'elle se prenait à calculer le nombre de pas qui la séparait de la porte.

Finalement, alors qu'il lui restait encore une bonne demi-heure avant la divine délivrance et qu'elle finissait de ranger, avec un vague intérêt, les auteurs étrangers sur leurs nouvelles étagères, elle sentit derrière elle la silhouette longue et maigre de Parsons.

Elle se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair, prête à se défendre. Mais il ne la toucha pas, se contentant de lever ses mains devant lui comme pour prouver qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

« Veuillez m'excuser, mademoiselle Lambertson, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous faire peur.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton assez sec en s'éloignant de quelques pas. « J'aimerais finir de classer tout ça pour pouvoir partir à l'heure.

— Je souhaiterais vous parler un instant. »

Il avait un ton terriblement solennel, et elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas lui déclarer son amour ou une absurdité du genre.

« Monsieur, vous m'avez dit de faire les auteurs étrangers et c'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Avant de me demander autre chose, veuillez attendre que j'aie fini cela, s'il vous plait. »

Elle était à deux doigts de l'insolence, et en temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais osé parler ainsi à un membre du personnel de l'école, et elle aurait d'ailleurs reçu une punition immédiate.

Parsons sembla sur le point d'insister, puis il haussa les épaules avec un soupir et retourna à son propre classement.

Stella mettait peu de cœur à l'ouvrage, ralentissant à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la fin, afin de ne pas donner un prétexte à Parsons pour lui adresser à nouveau la parole.

Finalement, à moins cinq, elle posa le dernier tome, Zweig, Stefan, « Nouvelles Choisies » sur l'étagère.

Elle fit un pas en arrière et regarda avec plaisir les rangées de livres impeccables, aux tranches multicolores sur leurs étagères gris métalliques et y trouva une certaine harmonie, une certaine forme de beauté.

Elle passa ses doigts sur quelques titres, des ouvrages qu'elle avait lu et aimé, comme pour les remercier de ces heures de plaisir, une caresse qui disait 'toi, je ne t'ai pas oublié.'

Elle aimait les livres, et n'eusse été la présence de Parsons, elle aurait volontiers passé ici une partie de son été, dans l'atmosphère sereine et studieuse de la nouvelle bibliothèque qui sentait encore bon l'enduit neuf, avec le ronronnement apaisant de l'ordinateur pour bruit de fond.

Il était presque pile, et elle décida qu'elle pouvait partir. Elle se dirigea avec une précaution de chasseur (ou de proie très prudente) jusqu'à la porte, et de là, lança un tonitruant « Au revoir, monsieur Parsons, jusqu'en septembre. »

Avant que Parsons n'ait eu le temps de sortir de ses rayonnages, elle était dans la cour de récréation, et en quelques solides enjambés, elle avait dépassé la loge, vide, du concierge.

Dehors, il lui sembla que le soleil était plus éclatant que jamais, et que les vacances, dont elle avait pourtant largement profité tout au long du mois de juillet venaient tout juste de commencer.

.

* * *

**(1) **Appareil, comme dans appareil à quiche, etc, hein, le nom de la pâte quoi. Ça n'existe pas les machines à crumble. Oui je sais, on va sur la lune, et pourtant, ce genre de trucs bien plus utiles, ça n'existe pas.

* * *

_J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de Stella et de l'histoire en général (mais de Stella surtout, parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire qui tourne autour d'un OC) alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour le guide \o/_


End file.
